bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Royce O'Donnell
Royce "Old Roy" O'Donnell is a retired cop from Philadelphia. He is American born, growing up in and policing the city, until he reached his 60's. He is considered a veteran and local legend to the Philadelphia police department. He was beat partners and best friends with Marco Bellocchio, becoming a family friend to Noemi Bellocchio despite their age difference. He is Little Toscana's best customer and acts as an advisor to Noemi at times. He is also a widower, and has an unusual relationship with his tenant, Kriem Blakey. Descriptions Physical Roy is an older man in his 60's. He is beginning to show the effects of aging, and has an almost bald head, with a thin mustache. His eyes are brown and his face is somewhat weathered by time. He is still in decent shape for his age, with a lean body and only a slight paunch growing now that he is less active in his daily life. His posture is a little crooked from years riding in a squad car day by day. Personality Roy is a mostly upbeat and good spirited man, though he is cynical and quiet after years of dealing with crime and criminals. He is very much a typical grizzled cop. He can be gruff and grumpy, but mostly he treats people with respect and civility unless pushed. He is also modest for his part in serving his community, not one for fawning, though he has been known to pull on his prestige when he needs it. He has a soft spot for his best friend's child, Noemi Bellocchio, calling her by a pet name of 'No-no' at times. He watched her grow up over the years and it has had a effect of bonding them. He also has a similar view on Kriem Blakey, getting involved in her life in a hope to keep her from a life of crime, believing her to be trapped by circumstance more than anything else. Hobbies and Interests * Sports Dislikes * Salvatore Baines * Criminals and Thugs Key Personal Relationships Noemi Bellocchio Noemi, or 'No-no' as he calls her, is one of Roy's closest friends and he is her best customer. He comes by Little Toscana almost daily and he even has his own dedicated stool by the counter. Noemi considers him on of her team, and is present at some of her 'War Council' meetings to plan against Sal. Roy was a family friend to the Bellocchios ever since she was born and watched her grow up, so the two are quite close. He even confides his problems in her at times, though tries to keep a strong front up for her. In his more sentimental moments, he often make Noemi uncomfortable by reminding her how much she looks like and has in common with her mother, who died when Noe was only a child.Noemi's Toscana Rebirth Kriem Blakey Kriem is a young rebel and hoodlum who by chance crossed paths with Roy while on Easy Street. He took it upon himself to help her out of a bind involving vandalism, seeing in her many of the qualities Noemi needs on her side when Kriem stood up to Sal. After a life of dealing with criminals, Roy believed her to be troublesome but not really a bad person, ruled by emotions nor ill-intentions, unlike her bother Kyle. He secretly strikes up a deal with her to help her get on her feet, including letting her live his basement, on the condition she helps out Noemi as a waitress and straightens herself out.NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Marco Bellocchio Marco was Roy's partner on the police force for many years until both retired around the same time. They were also best friends, and Roy was with him when he died of a heart attack.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Together they both solved a lot of crimes and put a lot of low level crooks behind bars. The two were considered local legends in the community, but they didn't always get along. A rather serious spat over a woman nearly broke their bond for good, but eventually Roy relented and the two managed to patch things up, in no small part thanks to the birth of Noemi. Backstory Life on the Police Force Roy's years on the police force are little discussed so far. He joined up with the Philadelphia PD when he was a young man, spending about 4 full decades on the job until he retired. For the vast majority of that time he was partnered with the similarly aged Italian immigrant Marco Bellocchio, who became his best friend. While they were friends for years, a rather serious dispute between them over a woman nearly destroyed their bond. Eventually Roy relented, saving their friendship and partnership. Some time later he met his then-to-be wife Judith. Retirement Years Roy retired from the force a few years earlier than most normally would after his wife Judith died. Once retired, Roy spent most of his time in leisure activity. He made it a habit of coming to eat at Little Toscana to support Noe's business and also for some social connection, sometimes even twice in a day. What else he does during his days is so far unknown. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Roy is one of the side character in the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, appearing as early as the first scene. Roy acts as an advisor to Noemi, as well as a comic relief character at times, setting up opportunities for others to land humorous lines. It is due to his influence that Noe hires Kriem Blakey, one of the major girls of the game. Roy also has his own character arc in the game, focusing on his hidden contentious relationship with Kriem (who he refers to as his "new neighbour") as well as his butting of heads with the other girls. NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Roy makes a short appearance in Kriem's OS, coming to her defense at the end despite being strangers. Thanks to her fighting back against Salvatore, Roy is inspired to help her out, convincing her to come join Little Toscana a waitress and setting her on her new life's path. By leaning on his fame as a 'legend' of a police officer, he convinces Charles Malloy to drop his charges of battery against Kriem and free her from criminal prosecution. He also offers her a place to live, using his basement, as long as she keeps up her end of the deal. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Roy appears in Noe's OS, mostly as a minor role. The most significant contribution is during the open scene, telling Noe over the phone that her father has died and starting off her string of problems ever since. Non-Canonical Content Roy has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Law Enforcement Characters